Ne pleure pas
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Cette histoire commence à la mort de Paige, Derek est effondré, pour lui, encore jeune adolescent, il vient de perdre le grand amour. Mais Peter ne le voit pas de cette façon... [ Halecest ]
1. Chapter 1

**Attention INCESTE HALECEST LEMON VIOL**

* * *

C'était honteux. Même pire que ça, et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs d'une force... pourtant il se pensait être un homme patient, SURTOUT avec son crétin de neveu même pas fichu d'éviter de tomber amoureux de la première idiote venue. Oui, Paige était pour lui une idiote qu'il avait eu envie d'étriper un nombre incalculable de fois, il ne l'avait pas fais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de ce bon à rien de Derek pendant ce temps. Et aussi peut-être un peu à cause de sa sœur. Ils étaient censés respecter un code dû à la trêve entre eux et les chasseurs sauf qu'ils n'avaient encore pas compris que Gerard se fichait complètement d'eux et de leur trêve, il les exterminerait jusqu'au dernier. Il aurait leur peau ce vieux fou ! Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas de voir chez lui des têtes de loup-garous empaillés juste pour le plaisir.

Bref. Sa folle de sœur l'avait laissé SEUL avec son abruti de neveu pleurant sur son sort parce que sa promise était morte de la morsure. Mince, lui qui pensait avoir une chieuse en moins dans les pattes, le voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un loup-garou chouineur. Une loque. Un espèce de truc tout mou, recouvert d'eau salée, puant comme un chien mouillé, roulé en boule et poussant des petits couinements donnant envie de shooter dedans pour l'envoyer plus loin.

Vous l'aurez compris, Peter du haut de ses 25 ans ( ouais il fait jeune, on ne lui dira jamais assez ) en avait définitivement marre, c'était le pompon, la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, il était excédé par le comportement tout à fais indigne d'un loup-garou de son neveu. Son propre neveu, la chair de sa chair bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi plus longtemps, ou plutôt, il aurait peut-être pu mais sa patience ne le permettait pas, elle avait atteint sa limite.

Il se leva d'un bond, lui qui était écroulé sur le canapé depuis tout à l'heure ça faisait presque peur, il s'approcha de Derek et le redressa, la mine sévère, ce qui faisait encore plus peur.

\- Bon maintenant Derek, ça suffit ! Tu vas te redresser et agir comme un homme, tu sais ce que ça signifie au moins ?! Le pauvre Derek renifla piteusement, ce qui donnait encore plus à Peter l'envie de lui mettre une baffe.

\- Mais je l'aimais... tellement...

\- Oh alors grande nouvelle pour toi, c'est peut-être la première mais ce ne sera pas la dernière, tu en aimeras plein d'autres après elle !

\- Je ne pense pas, elle était vraiment spéciale...

\- Derek, est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais écouter une autre personne que toi-même ? Une personne avec du charisme, éventuellement, une beauté à tomber par terre qui a un peu plus vécu que toi et qui sait donc MIEUX que toi ?

\- Mais Peter, tu n'as jamais connu l'amour que je sache...

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à mon sujet que tu ignores.

\- Oh mais j'y suis... c'est de toi dont venait l'idée de la transformer... en fait... Tu étais jaloux de notre bonheur et t'as décidé de te venger en tuant la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux !

Alors là, la baffe était partie toute seule, pas moyen de la retenir. Peter lui-même était surpris de la violence avec laquelle il venait de donner une gifle à son neveu, il avait beau l'insupporter, jusque-là il n'avait jamais porté la main sur lui. Il reprit bien vite contenance, ne voulant pas montrer une seule faille aux yeux de Derek.

\- Derek, j'ai beau être ton oncle et ton meilleur ami, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Et je suis navré de te l'annoncer mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois jaloux de quelque chose d'aussi pathétique... si tu l'avais vraiment aimé alors tu aurais eu envie de la protéger, pas la mettre en danger par ton propre égoïsme.

Derek observa Peter, encore déstabilisé en se tenant la joue, mortifié d'avoir été giflé comme un vulgaire gamin. Et, sans plus attendre, il se remit à pleurer, au plus grand énervement de Peter qui roula des yeux. Il vint relever son menton pour avoir son regard dans le sien.

\- Eh, arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? Ça me fend le cœur de te voir dans cet état...

Le seul moment où il arrivait à faire taire Derek c'est quand il était sincère, c'était vraiment un bel emmerdeur. La main de Peter vint doucement sécher les larmes de son neveu avant de le prendre chaudement entre ses bras, caressant son dos et le berçant légèrement. Il pouvait entendre Derek se calmer légèrement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le gardant ainsi quelques instants avant de le regarder à nouveau. Les yeux de Derek étaient encore luisant d'avoir pleuré, il faisait vraiment peine à voir, et sa bouche... si proche de la sienne... son souffle court, roulant sur sa peau. Peter frémit doucement.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... geignit le plus jeune.

Non, il ne comprenait pas, en fait il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé comprendre. Ce qu'était l'amour ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait, ça faisait combien d'années qu'il avait des sentiments pour son stupide neveu ? Il n'avait pas compté mais ça faisait déjà trop longtemps, c'était sûr ! Et cette fois, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste mais remplis d'émotion. Derek fut beaucoup trop surpris pour essayer de le repousser.

\- Tu veux de l'amour, Derek ? Je vais t'en donner de l'amour !

Avec violence, Derek atterrit cette fois dans le canapé, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais Peter lui faisait peur, ça, il le savait. Il lui faisait peur comme jamais auparavant, en fait Peter ne lui avait jamais fais peur, au contraire il avait plutôt tendance à l'admirer. Peter se mit à califourchon sur lui, le regard sombre.

\- Peter... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

Mais Peter ne lui répondit pas du tout, il continua même de plus belle, lui retirant son pantalon et son boxer. Derek émit un petit couinement pas du tout viril et ce n'était pourtant que le début. Il suçota deux de ses doigts et sans crier gare, vint caresser l'intimité de son neveu avant d'y pénétrer un doigt. Derek se cambra, surpris par l'intrusion.

\- Peter... Peter, arrête... supplia-t-il, en vain.

Un sourire en coin apparut chez Peter, un deuxième doigts s'ajoutant à la pénétration, les bougeant à l'intérieur pour mieux le préparer. Derek se cambra davantage en poussant des petits gémissement entre douleur, peur, et un peu de plaisir qui commençait à prendre forme, son membre commençant à se gorger de sang. Puis Peter retira ses doigts.

\- Non... Peter, non, ne fais pas ça...

Mais Peter n'écoutait pas et le pénétra avec vigueur, le faisant hurler. Il attrapa ses cuisses et sans douceur le culbuta sur le canapé du salon. À chaque va et viens, il le faisait crier, il butait sauvagement en lui alors qu'il le suppliait de le laisser. Pourtant, le visage embué de larme, Derek s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Malgré ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, il continuait de s'accrocher à lui.

Les mains de Peter se posèrent sur son cou, son petit cou qu'il serra mais pas trop fort. Il lui suffirait de si peu pour le tuer. Il le sentit paniquer et devenir plus étroit alors que Peter continuait ses coups de hanches, plus profond, plus dur. Sans le lâcher, il se pencha à son oreille.

\- N'oublie jamais, Derek, que personne ne t'aimera jamais plus que moi...

Derek s'accrocha, plus fort, alors que son corps se cambrait, envahit par un orgasme qui le gagnait, rapidement suivit par son oncle.

Derek perdit connaissance et Peter le porta dans son lit, il le recouvrit de sa couverture et soupira. Il était désolé mais ne le dirait pas. Comme la plupart des choses qu'il aurait dû dire. Derek le détestera sans doute pour toujours à présent, mais il savait qu'il le méritait.

* * *

 **\- ... c'est...**

 **\- C'est du Aunyme ! *fier***

 **\- C'est vachement violent ! Et triste ! Et... on va encore dire qu'on fait l'apologie du viol !**

 **\- On n'en a pas déjà parlé de ça ?**

 **\- Si...**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?**

 **\- Que tu t'en foutais de ce que pensaient les gens et que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'écrire ce que tu as envie... *soupir***

 **\- Bien ! Je vois que parfois tu écoute ce que je dis !**

 **\- J'espère que la suite sera mieux quand même...**

 **\- *regarde le chapitre 2 et se marre***

 **\- Et merde.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait des semaines que Peter et Derek ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Derek ne pouvait pas pardonner Peter après ce qu'il lui avait fais, mais le bon côté des choses c'est qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il n'avait rien dis, ni à sa mère ni à qui que ce soit d'autre à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Comment dire qu'il s'était fais violer par son oncle de toute manière ? Celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami... c'était une trahisons trop violente pour qu'il s'en remette facilement. Et Peter n'avait pas essayé de lui parler non plus, il l'avait laissé dans son coin, il ne se cherchait pas d'excuse, il savait qu'il avait merdé. Il avait craqué, tout simplement.

Puis, quelque chose arriva. Sans savoir quoi, Derek comprit que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez Peter, au point même qu'il ne venait plus manger avec eux et gardait le lit. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir ? Un loup-garou ne tombait pas malade... Il voyait sa mère faire des aller-retours dans la chambre, l'air plus inquiète que jamais. Peter était son frère après tout, et elle ignorait ce qu'il avait fais à son fils...

\- Maman ? Interpella Derek.

\- Oui ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

\- Il y a un problème avec oncle Peter ? Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est rien, Derek... ça va passer...

Qu'est-ce qui allait passer ? Et pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'elle ne croyait même pas en ses propres mots ? Il s'inquiéta d'autant plus, Peter était peut-être un être diabolique qui lui avait fais une chose affreuse... il restait son oncle. Il avait toujours eu un lien particulier avec lui, et même aujourd'hui, ce lien était bien présent.

Talia relâcha son fils et repartit, cherchant visiblement un moyen d'aider Peter mais elle était à court de solution. Si même son ami et émissaire Deaton ne savait pas quoi faire... comment le pourrait-elle ?

Derek attendit le soir que tout le monde soit couché, avant de se rendre discrètement dans la chambre de Peter. Il s'approcha de lui et comprit bien vite qu'il était vraiment mal en point. Il semblait souffrir, et ce n'était pas tout, sa température était haute, même pour un loup-garou elle n'était pas censé l'être à ce point. Son souffle était court et... oui, Derek finit par comprendre que Peter était malade. Malade. Ce n'était pourtant pas censé arriver à un loup-garou ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible !

Il s'approcha de lui et caressa son visage du bout des doigts, au moins là, il était sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il sentit Peter se crisper avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

\- Derek, c'est toi ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Peter... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive.. ?

\- Je suis devenu humain... Derek ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Comment c'est possible ?!

\- Je ne sais pas... Derek, écoute... je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais... je suis... vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible...

\- Peter... Tu as dis que tu m'aimais... Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Peter sourit doucement.

\- Oui, je t'aime... plus que n'importe qui... trop pour ton bien... Le plus jeune prit la main de Peter dans la sienne.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Peter, pas toi... L'autre main de Peter vint se perdre dans les cheveux de Derek, caressant sa joue par la même occasion. Il l'attira à lui pour un tendre baiser.

\- Ne pleure pas...

Lui souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour ne rêver de rien. La mort le guettant avec enthousiasme, sachant qu'il pourrait perdre la vie à chaque instant. Derek, lui, pleurait déjà et partit appeler sa mère, il fallait agir et vite, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose.

O O O

Tout cela se finit par un heureux événement. Non, pas de naissance. Peter n'était pas mort, bien au contraire, c'était le deuxième de la meute à pouvoir se transformer entièrement en loup. Talia était tellement fière de lui. Mais il était aussi célibataire et la tradition voulait qu'un loup-garou pouvant se transformer devait se marier aussi vite que possible. Vu que Peter n'avait personne, Talia lui trouva une compagne digne de ce nom, ou plutôt, une bonne alliance pour elle, pour sa meute. C'était un mariage arrangé en réalité, et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Peter accepta sans rechigner. Il savait qu'il devait quitter le manoir, ainsi il serait loin de Derek et ne lui ferait plus aucun mal.

Peter et Derek n'avaient plus vraiment discuté depuis cette nuit-là, Derek avait bien essayé mais il semblait que Peter l'évitait.

Peter finit par se marier avec Corinne, aussi appelé la louve du désert, ils ne s'aimaient pas mais ce n'était pas le plus important dans cette histoire. Peter quitta le manoir et partit vivre avec sa nouvelle femme.

Corinne fut rapidement enceinte, ce qui était une bonne chose aux yeux de Talia qui devait être la seule à ne pas se rendre compte de la réalité. Elle passait son temps à lui dire à quel point c'est merveilleux d'avoir des enfants, alors que Corinne n'en voulait pas. Surtout qu'elle était un coyote-garou et contrairement aux loup-garous, ils donnent la moitié de leur pouvoir à leur progéniture. Elle refusait d'être plus faible que son conjoint.

Tout arriva pratiquement en même temps. Derek allait mal, ça se voyait, il avait le moral au rat des pâquerettes, il ne faisait plus rien en cours, il ne souriait plus... elle avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de la perte de Paige mais se demanda tout de même s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Elle fouilla donc dans les souvenirs de son fils et fit face à l'effroyable vérité...

Peu de temps après, alors qu'elle cherchait encore comment elle allait faire, comment aborder le sujet, Corinne essaya de tuer le bébé qu'elle avait mise au monde. Talia devait agir rapidement, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser le bébé aux mains de cet être infâme qu'était son frère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit à Corinne qui prit la fuite, mais elle fit oublier à Peter et Derek un bon nombre de souvenirs, comme le viol ou encore que Peter a été marié, qu'il était père...

Elle mit l'enfant dans un orphelinat et mit son frère dans la petite prison qu'ils avaient sous le manoir. Il n'avait plus aucune liberté, Derek avait l'interdiction de venir lui parler. Il n'avait droit que de se nourrir, dormir, et subir les séances avec un psy venu tout droit d'Eichen House.

Cela durant les quelques années qu'il restait avant que Kate ne vienne y mettre le feu. Autant dire que ça avait plus de mal que de bien à Peter qui commençait réellement à devenir psychotique enfermé là. Et pire, ça n'avait absolument rien changé à son amour pour Derek.

Derek, lui, n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec son oncle. Après l'incendie, il suivit sa sœur Laura, sa mère lui avait dis de surtout rester loin de Peter alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, du moins, jusqu'à ce que des choses étranges se passent à Beacon Hills et qu'ils reviennent pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que ce qu'il s'y passait, était justement Peter.

* * *

 **\- Ah ouais...**

 **\- Quoi encore ?**

 **\- C'est triste ! T_T**

 **\- Beh oui j'avais prévenu...**

 **\- Pauvre Peter ! Enfin il l'a quand même violé... mais il méritait pas ça ! Si ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas donneur de leçon, encore moins donneur de punition.**

 **\- En plus Derek l'aime aussi !**

 **\- Il a jamais dis ça, il a dit qu'il voulait pas le perdre c'est toute une nuance.**

 **\- Mais mais mais... il l'aime ou pas alors ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien moi.**

 **\- Rhaaa tu es... agaçant.**

 **\- Merci !**


End file.
